


The Food You Order

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun and MC often frequent a small café, if only to spend a few moments basking in each other's smiles, and to steal each other's food
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Food You Order

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Jihyun Week 2020. I chose the prompt café

MC squeezed Jihyun’s hand from under the table as she peered down at the menu before her, pretending like she was trying to decide what she wanted to order.

“You know you could always order your _own_ food,” Jihyun said, narrowing his eyes as he watched her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, feigning innocence as she flipped the laminated page over for the third time, staring at the photo of the pink-frosted cake next to an ice cream sundae.

He sighed, and she had to bite her tongue to suppress the giggles that bubbled in her throat.

She looked up, reaching for her mug of spiced coffee, the smell of cinnamon and cardamom twining together as they spilled through the air. She grinned as Jihyun watched her cautiously, his expression wary even as a smile twitched at his lips.

They were at a small café, a little hole-in-the-wall place they’d discovered by accident after coming home from running errands. MC had wanted to go to one of the small bookstores, and Jihyun had wanted to stop by the flower shop down the street, but neither of them had wanted to let go of the other’s hand. Which had resulted in laughter filling the air as they’d both tried pulling the other towards the store they wanted to go in.

MC had clasped Jihyun’s hand with both of hers, struggling to tug him towards the bookstore when she’d stumbled on the cracked asphalt. She’d nearly fallen over, would have smacked her head against the brick wall of the building behind her, if Jihyun hadn’t caught her. His free hand reached for her waist, wrapping around her back and pulling her to her feet before she could fall, tugging her against his chest.

“So,” he’d mused, brushing a kiss to the top of her head as she’d clung to him, feeling silly and clumsy for tripping. “Since I rescued you, does that mean we can go to the flower shop?”

MC had pouted at him. “I just had a terrifying ordeal. I almost fell! And you want to go to the flower shop?”

“But you didn’t,” he’d said, grinning as he’d begun pulling her in the direction of the flower shop. “I rescued you. Which means we get to go to the flower shop.”

MC had leaned against his chest, rolling her eyes as he squeezed her waist, holding her close even as they’d walked. “ _Fine_ , you win. But…” She trailed off, chewing at the corner of her lip.

“But what?” He’d asked, his voice filled with amusement, a sunshine smile dancing on his lips.

“I want a treat,” she’d said, sticking her bottom lip out in what she considered to be an incredible pout.

Jihyun had chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “How about tea and a piece of cake?”

She’d tipped her head back, grinning as she met his gaze, his eyes as clear and warm as a summer’s sky. “I’d love that!” She’d quirked her mouth to the side, curiosity filling her mind. “But where did you come up with the idea?”

He’d pointed ahead of them, and MC had turned to see a pastel pink sandwich board advertising a small café and it’s daily specials. Which included strawberry cake and vanilla teas.

They’d gone in after visiting _both_ the flower shop and bookstore, paper bags filled with seeds and hardcovers tucked under their arms as they’d entered.

The café had been small, large windows spilling sunshine across the pink-and-blue tiled floors. The walls were painted a soft cream, and were covered in paintings of sunny afternoons and artfully rendered cookies and cakes. The air smelled like vanilla and chocolate and sugar, and it was warm, like a summer afternoon.

They’d sat at a table near one of the windows, looking out onto a little garden behind the café filled with veggies and tulips. The sunlight had danced across Jihyun’s face, gilding him in gold, and MC had practically melted in her seat as he’d smiled at her. He’d looked like an angel, like something otherworldly and magical that had been sent to bless the world.

He’d laughed then, when she’d told him, squeezing her hand as he’d picked up the menu, his eyes still fixed on her as he’d said _“I can hardly compare to you, love._ ”

They’d started visiting the café regularly after that, stopping in for a small treat after they’d finished running errands, or for a late lunch after wandering around the city together, or when they just wanted to go out for an hour or two. It was small and warm and the food was good and always managed to bring smiles to their faces as they ate. It was almost like a tradition at this point, to visit at least once every week or so, to enjoy the food served here.

“You know,” Jihyun said, laughter in his voice as he tried sliding his plate out of her reach now. “It’s not that hard to ask for your own cake. You could have a whole slice to yourself.”

It was _also_ a tradition for MC to steal Jihyun’s food. He always ordered the tastiest things, and she loved seeing the silly little grin that slid across his face when he caught her spooning some of his food into her mouth.

MC shrugged, even as she waved their server over. “But your food is always so much better.”

“I wouldn’t know, I never get to eat any of it.”

MC giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand as Jihyun squeezed her other, his smile belying his teasing.

“I don’t eat _all_ of it, Jihyun,” she said, pointing with her fork to the few bites left on his plate. “See? There’s still some for you.”

He snorted, shaking his head. “How generous you are.”

They both ordered more food and refills on their teas before the server disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving them virtually alone to bathe in the sunlight spilling from the window and in each other’s smiles.

Jihyun peaked out the window, pointing to some of the veggies growing in the garden. “I think they’re growing radishes this time,” he said, leaning to take a closer look, gold twining with his hair, setting it alight. “And I think _those_ ,” he said, pointing to the left. “Are peas.”

MC nodded, her heart growing warm as his face lit up with a light all his own, at how excited he was talking about the garden.

“Maybe we should try growing peas, too,” he said, still enraptured by the growing plants. “And maybe squash? I wanted to try growing spaghetti squash.”

MC giggled, standing and making her way around the small table to peer over his shoulder, to be closer to him as he continued talking excitedly. “Are we making another trip to the flower shop?”

Jihyun shook his head. “No, I don’t think they carry seedlings for squash. But there’s another shop just outside of the city that does.”

MC nodded, humming quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder as he continued talking, telling her about the recipes he’d like to try once they’d grown their own squash.

And then her eyes began trailing down, towards the table, towards the few frosting-covered pieces of cake that still sat on his plate, untouched.

She flicked her eyes back to Jihyun, still utterly enraptured by the plants and his garden daydreams, then back to the cake. To Jihyun, then the cake. To Jihyun, to the cake.

She kept her hand on his shoulder and she slowly leaned to the side, careful not to catch his attention. She poised her fork in the air, reaching towards the cake, a smirk playing at her lips, and she felt herself barely able to hold back the laughter that was bubbling in her throat.

It was then that Jihyun spun around, his eyes sparking like starlight. One hand wrapped around her wrist, her fork falling to the table with a dull _thud_ as his other hand reached behind her, pressing against her back. He pulled her closer, tipping his head back and catching her in a kiss that tasted like sweet frosting and chocolate and cinnamon.

MC gasped, her eyes widening for a moment as his lips pressed against hers. But then she sank into the embrace, the cake forgotten as she leaned down, her eyes closing as she deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, uncaring that they were in public, that they were still in the midst of the café. MC heard a quiet clinking behind her, like something being set on the table, but at the moment she didn’t care.

Jihyun let go of her wrist, and she moved her hand, threading it through his hair, cupping his cheek with the other.

She felt a little breathless when they finally broke apart, felt a little silly, her mind fuzzy as she peered down at him. His face was flushed, but his eyes were brighter than the sun, glowing blue stars that sent warmth and happiness washing over her.

“What was that for?” She asked, not wanting to move, not wanting to sit back in her seat that now seemed so painfully far away from him.

He smiled, his head tipping to the side. “I just wanted to kiss my wife.”

She blinked, feeling like she was drunk on glittering, golden champagne. “Well, you did a very good job of it.”

His grin grew wider, and she found she was so enraptured by him, by his eyes and his smile and his hand at her back, that she didn’t register the way he leaned to the side. That she didn’t quite hear the clink of silverware against porcelain. Didn’t really understand what he was doing or what was happening until he was lifting the fork towards his mouth, taking a giant bite of cinnamon bun.

“ _Jihyun_ ,” she gaped, her mind slowly coming back to her. “Jihyun, is that my cinnamon bun?”  
He nodded, icing and fruit juice staining the corner of his mouth as his smile turned teasing.

“Did you kiss me _just_ to distract me?” She asked, feeling more than a little betrayed.

Again he nodded, looking a little smug.

“Jihyun, how could you?!” She asked, pouting at him as he took _another_ bite.

“It’s payback, love,” he said, far too sweetly. “And the food you choose is always so good.”

She continued pouting, pressing her face against the top of his head as he chuckled.

“Come on, love,” he said, pulling away to meet her gaze. “There’s still a perfectly good cake I ordered waiting for you.”

She raised her brows, turning around to eye the perfect, untouched slice of cake sitting alone on the table.

“ _Well_ ,” she said, making her way back around the table, Jihyun’s smile making her feel silly and warm again. “If you insist.”

She pulled the plate towards her, grinning. “The food you order is always better, anyways.”


End file.
